Ryoga's Return
by Rykia
Summary: After a long disappearence, he's finally come back... But why did he leave? My first fic ever...
1. Prolouge

Okay, hello everyone, I never wrote fanfiction before, EVER. So I am giving it a shot. If you didn't guess by now, I think Ryoga is the man and I am somewhat annoyed there aren't many fics based on him. Aaaaaaanyway, I'm just ranting and junk, so I'll get started with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, if I did, I think I would have named it Ryoga 1/2!!!  
  
Ryoga's Return  
  
A lone figure walks down a familiar street. Covered in a brown cloak, his piercing hazel eyes could barley be seen. Stealing glances at long forgotten scenery. A dust cloud can be seen heading his way, along with many shouts.  
  
"Come back here you old fart!"  
  
"Ranma no baka!"  
  
"Ranma honey wait for me!"  
  
"Arien!"  
  
"Panties!"  
  
"Shampoo! Wait for me!"  
  
"Pig tailed girl!"  
  
Jumping onto a nearby roof, a fangy grin adorns on this young man's face. After all this time, all the travel, all the training, and after all the loneliness and the shame.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Three days later  
  
"Hey, did you hear, there's going to be a new student coming today!" Sayuri squealed.  
  
"I hope it's a guy, and I hope he's really cute!" replied a starry-eyed Yuka.  
  
"You guys are pathetic." interrupted Akane, she continued, "Anyway, remember the last new student who showed up, Kyo? As I recall, you two ended up trying to break his neck."  
  
"He was a perv!" exclaimed Yuka.  
  
"Yeah, he kept buying pictures of us in our underwear from Nabiki!" Sayuri spat disgusted.  
  
Sayuri's little outburst was brought to a halt and the sound of her teacher, Mr. Kanzaki, clearing his throat.  
  
"Ahem, attention class, as I am sure you have all heard, a new student is joining our class today." Kanzaki glanced over to the doorway and made a motion with his hand toward the door.  
  
A young man stepped into the room, no one could get a good look at him, although they noticed he wore a Furikan uniform, and his face was slightly downcast. However, one article of clothing stuck out. A yellow bandanna with black spots on it. He treaded over to the teacher and turned to fully face the students. He was rewarded with a gasp. He stood to his maximum height of 5'10" and bowed politely to the class. All the students could tell he was nervous, because they saw his dense muscles tense under his uniform. His hazel eyes scanned the room and landed on a very familiar face. Feeling somewhat at ease the new student grinned, exposing an over-grown canine. In a deep baritone voice he said, "Konichiwa minna-san, my name is Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that was my first go ever, I might continue the story if people are interested, that means, review, pleaseeeeeeeee!!!  
  
And be gentle, it's my first time... O.O  
  
Rykia 


	2. Is it true?

Okay, Here I go again trying out my writing skills. Oh I got a review from Evil Kasumi!!! She's like my fanfiction Idol!!! I love her stories! Anyway, I need pre-readers to help me!!! So if anyone is interested, e-mail me or IM me or something, I could really use the help!!!  
  
And if you're wondering ' ' is a character thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me, although I do own hella DVDs and music CDs!  
  
Chapter one: Is it true?  
  
"Ryoga..." Akane gasped, her eyes growing wide. She didn't believe it, it couldn't be, he can't be standing there. It had been so long… No one has seen him since it happened… But there he was, in a Furikan High school uniform, smiling that fangy smile she had long forgotten. But when she glanced into his eyes, she found them to be slightly dulled.   
  
A flood of different emotions and thoughts broke free in Akane's mind. Rage, hate, worry, fear, guilt and acceptance. It was just too much for her at once. She needed to talk with Ryoga, there was so much she needed to ask him, so much she needed to tell him. She looked over and saw Ryoga take an empty seat near the window as Mr. Kanzaki began his lesson for the day. She sighed and rested her chin on her palms. 'I can't talk to him yet. Mr. Kanzaki would have a fit, and I can't risk getting in trouble again…' She sighed again, she had a feeling this class would last a very long time…  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the class was finally dismissed for lunch. Akane quickly shot up from her desk and carefully made her way to Ryoga's. She could see him gazing intently out of the window. "Ry-"  
  
Without turning away from the window Ryoga started to speak very softly. "Hello Akane-san, it has been awhile hasn't it? I would have called, or written, but well… You know…"  
  
"Ye…yeah it has… It's been over a year… Ryoga, were have you been all this time?" Akane quietly asked, slightly unnerved by his demeanor.  
  
Ryoga sighed and shifted his gaze into Akane's eyes, boring deeply into them. "Akane-san, I-"His stomach growled causing him to stop. With a sheepish chuckle he glanced at a bento he had on top of his desk and looked back to Akane.   
  
"Ah, forgive me Akane-san, but I am a little too hungry to talk right now. Maybe another time?" With that said, he got up and walked past Akane, not even glancing back. Akane just stared as she watched him go. He's never done that before, never just given her the cold shoulder like that. She sighed and sat down at his desk and began to rub her temples. 'Ryoga, what's happened to you? Why have you become so cold? Do you still blame yourself for what happened?' Akane stared out the window and spotted Ryoga eating near a tree. She couldn't stop the old feeling of hate build within her. 'It wasn't your fault Ryoga, but I can't stop this feeling of hate… If it wasn't for you, if you weren't there, then…' A hand clamped down on Akane shoulder startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
A pig-tailed young man gazed at her with an expression of curiosity and worry on his face. "Yo, where were you Akane, we were supposed to meet at the usual place. I asked Yuka if she's seen you and she said you were here."  
  
Akane looked over at the boy she loves, yes loves. After Ryoga left, a lot of things happened. She realized how important life is, and she no longer wanted to lie to herself. Sure, she didn't admit it to him out loud, but she was finally truthful to herself. Although, she does want Ranma to admit that he loves her first. 'No, it's not the time to think about that Akane…' She glanced out the window, watching Ryoga. "Ranma… it's Ryoga… he's here." Turning to face Ranma, she was not surprised at the look of confusion that she saw.  
  
Ranma blinked. 'Did I just hear her right, is Pork-chop back?' "Akane, did you just sa-"  
  
"Ryoga's back, he's right there over by the tree, eating."  
  
Ranma glanced out the window to the tree and did indeed see the reclusive bandanna wearing martial artist. 'He's back, what's he doing back?' Ranma felt a wave of guilt overwhelm him. 'After what I said, after what we all said, I didn't think he would ever come back.' The memory of the last time he saw Ryoga replayed into his mind. Ryoga's face with battle honed concentration suddenly turning to deathly white. The look of disbelief and confusion plainly on his face. Ranma remembered in those few seconds how everyone turned against Ryoga. He knows it wasn't Ryoga's fault, that it was all an accident, but in the heat of the moment, every one wanted someone to blame. And to this day, he still can't help wanting to blame Ryoga… Ranma could remember everything they had said to him that day, he could remember the look on Ryoga's face before he ran away. He could still remember the screaming… A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Ranma, you've been quiet for the past few minutes… Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah… Akane, did you talk to Ryoga?"  
  
"I tried, I tried to ask him what happened, but he just told me he was hungry and not in the mood to talk about it…" Akane sighed once again watching Ryoga. 'Ryoga's been back for less than two hours and I find myself sighing every five minutes' "Ranma, we need to talk to him, we have to let him know it wasn't his fault…"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't, but you still blame him, don't you. I know it's not his fault Akane, I really do, but I can't help but blame him."  
  
Akane let out a small yell and hit the desk with her fist. "You right, I do blame him, I hate Ryoga for what he did, I absolutely hate him! If it wasn't for him… then… then…" Akane started to sob uncontrollably. She jumped up from the desk and buried her face in Ranma's chest. Holding him tightly, she began to release pent up emotions…  
  
Ranma comforted his fiancé, listening to her cry. It broke his heart, hearing Akane cry. He held her gently and began to rub her back. Akane hiccupped into his chest and Ranma started to speak. "It's okay Akane… let it out. It's okay…" He gazed out the window back to where Ryoga was eating and found himself gazing right into his eyes… 'Ryoga…'  
  
Ryoga looked up at the scene before him. Akane was crying in Ranma's arms. He couldn't help but feel that he caused that. And the way that Ranma was staring right at him, he had a feeling he did. 'It seems Akane and Ranma got closer since I've been away.' Ryoga took a bite of his lunch. 'It doesn't hurt, but why should it? Someone like me doesn't deserve any love. Not after what I did.' Ryoga sighed, 'What am I doing here? I don't belong here anymore…' Ryoga laughed softly, he knew why he was here. The guilt never left him, and he no longer had the energy to run. All of his travels, all the time he spent running, he could never forget. He remembered the last temple he stopped at. 'The monks are right, running solves nothing. I needed to come back, I need to see if I can make things right…' The school bell rang bringing Ryoga out of his reverie. Slowly cleaning up and rising, he began to head back to class. Where he knew, he would find a waiting Ranma and Akane…  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I hope I didn't bore you guys! I'm new at this so if you have any ideas or anything to help my writing feel free to e-mail me! And oh yeah, review damn it!  
  
Rykia 


	3. The long walk

Hello again, well here's my third chapter and stuff. Seiat wanted me to update quickly and I don't wanna disappoint =P Anyway, let's get on with the chapter…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, although I do own a P-chan key chain!  
  
Ryoga walked down the halls of Furikan High, heading slowly but surely to his class that he shared with Akane. Ryoga let out a bitter chuckle, somehow it felt like he was walking on Death Row, heading to the electric chair. He knew what was waiting for him there. No, he knew who were waiting for him there. 'Ranma… Akane… I bet you never thought you'd ever see me again…' Ryoga looked up to find out he was standing at the door to his class. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside, and unsurprisingly found Ranma and Akane at his desk. Taking a glance at tear free Akane, Ryoga mused, 'Well, I guess Akane-san is okay now…' Ryoga walked over to the pair and waited expectantly.  
  
"Ryoga…" Ranma began, disbelief and guilt coating his voice, "It's been awhile, how have you been? We've… missed you…"  
  
Staring at Ranma, Ryoga began to laugh bitterly. "Missed me? Missed ME?!?! You know that's a bunch of bull Ranma. Or wait, did you miss not getting the chance to make me suffer for what I did? You and everyone else? Well I got news for you Ranma, every single day since then, I've suffered. Every damned day that goes by, there isn't a time I don't think about it!" Ryoga turned to look out the window, as if he was staring at some far away place. With a rueful smile adorning his face, Ryoga continued. "I replay that day in my mind, every single day. Thinking of a thousand ways to have changed things, to have stopped it…" Running a free hand through his hair, Ryoga sighed. "I'm sorry Ranma, I shouldn't have said that. I know I'm not the only one who's suffered. I know I have no right to act like that…"  
  
"Ryoga…" Akane stepped forward as to place a hand on his shoulder for comfort, but stopped short. She was still unsure of how to feel, of what to think about her old friend...  
  
Taking notice of Akane, Ryoga turned his gaze to her. "Akane-san, I am sorry for what happened, for what I did. I know there is no way I could ever be forgiven, I know you should hate me forever. If it wasn't for me, then-"  
  
A cough interrupted Ryoga, Mr. Kanzaki was glaring intently at Ranma. "Excuse me, Mr. Saotome, is there any reason you are in my class?"  
  
Ranma gulped and rushed out, knowing if Mr. Kanazaki was annoyed, he could always get Miss Hinako to suck Ranma's ki dry. As Ranma reached the door, he spared a last glance at Ryoga, as if saying, 'We're not done talking.'  
  
Mr. Kanzaki then looked at Ryoga and Akane, since they were the only students left standing, as everyone else had already taken their seats. "Mr. Hibiki, I know this is your first day, but I hope this disruption will not be habit forming with you. And Miss Tendo, please take your seat." With that said, he watched as the two students quickly found their desks. With everything in order, Mr. Kanzaki continued his lesson.  
  
Ryoga wasn't paying attention at all, and since Mr. Kanzaki was talking about geography, it wouldn't have mattered if he was anyway. 'Just great Ryoga, you finally see Ranma and Akane together for the first time and what do you do, you explode… I know Ranma was trying to be polite...' Ryoga couldn't help the little curve on his lips. 'Ha, Ranma polite, things of must really changed since I left… But I know he really wanted to know where I've been what happened since I left… It's no use thinking about this now. After class is over, I'll ask Akane-san to take me to her home…'  
  
Class ended uneventfully, and all the students began to pack up. Ryoga saw the door almost be pulled of its hinges from the force it was opened with. Ranma entered and headed right for Ryoga. 'I guess Ranma wanted to make sure I didn't get lost.' Ryoga laughed at his little joke.  
  
"Ryoga, we need to go to the dojo. We need to talk." Ranma said that with such finality Ryoga knew there was no option to decline.  
  
"We do need to talk, I was just about to ask Akane-san to take me there."  
  
Hearing her name, Akane looked up from her desk. She was so lost in thought she didn't even know Ranma entered the room. Hell, she didn't even know class was over. Akane just kept thinking about that day, how Ryoga left, and her sister…  
  
Ranma and Ryoga walked over to Akane. "Akane, Ryoga and me are going to the dojo to talk. We'll meet you there okay?"  
  
"No Ranma! I have as much right to talk to him as you do. No I have even more right than you do… We'll all go together."  
  
The trio left Furikan and started the walk to the dojo. It wasn't a very enjoyable walk, since each person was lost in his or her own thoughts. Ryoga stayed silent wondering what they would ask first. Wondering if she was okay. Ranma kept mulling over all the different questions he had, trying to figure out which ones to ask. And Akane, she was just trying to predict how her family would react seeing Ryoga again.  
  
All too soon, the three reached the dojo. Ryoga noticed it looked a lot shabbier than usual. But he wasn't that surprised but that. They walked inside and was greeted by Nabiki's voice as she talked on the phone to one of her contacts.  
  
"I don't care how much it costs, I want it done." Nabiki looked up at hearing the door open and was startled to find someone else with Ranma and Akane. He looked so familiar but couldn't put her hand on it. Then she saw it, the bandanna. That yellow and black bandanna. It was him, it was Ryoga, after all this time. Nabiki hung up the phone cutting off whoever she was talking to. She stalked over to Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga started to get nervous, well, even more so than he already was. He noticed Nabiki looked different. Her hair was longer, it went to about her middle back. However, that was not the most noticeable thing. Nabiki looked tired and worn out. There were bags under her eyes and more creases on her face. When he locked gazes with her, she seemed confused, but all too soon, that look of recognition appeared in her eyes. He watched as she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Nabiki I-"  
  
A loud slap reverberated off the walls. Ryoga's face jerked to the right from the force Nabiki used. Turning his head back to look at Nabiki Ryoga flinched when he looked into her eyes. Nabiki eyes were filled with hate and loathing. "Ryoga, you piece of scum. What the hell are you doing here!?!" Her voice held so much venom, Ryoga wondered if coming back was the smartest idea.  
  
Akane spoke up, "Nabiki… Ryoga showed up at school today, and Ranma and I wanted to talk to him with no interruptions. So we deiced to come here."  
  
"Talk? What's there to talk about Akane! If it wasn't for him-" Nabiki stopped herself and took a breath, trying to control her emotions. She began again, with much less force in her tone, but it was still filled with hatred and spite. "Heh, I am just dying to hear with this swine has to say."  
  
Ryoga didn't even comment on anything, knowing that he deserved everything they said and did to him. The stinging sensation on his cheek hadn't dulled at all, and he quietly mused that Nabiki had gotten stronger.  
  
The four of them sat down in living room. The silence was so loud it was unbearable. Nabiki kept glaring at Ryoga, her eyes boring into his. Ryoga started to wonder if Nabiki had gotten to the point where she could get people "wacked". Ranma seemed lost in thought and Akane was just looking down at her hands trying to figure out how she felt. After what seemed like ages, Ryoga asked the question that had been on his mind since it happened…  
  
"How… is Kasumi?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, there we go! Well how did you like it? Did I answer any questions? Anyway, review guys please? I love getting them and it makes me feel like writing is worth while. Oh and, the more reviews I get, the more will I have to write… =)  
  
Rykia 


End file.
